User talk:Nearó Unlimited
Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 11:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's good. No problems here! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Thunder God Slayer Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Ask me about it and I will restore it- don't make pages before getting permission if the subject needs permission. Remember, you don't need a review from me to get permission- just make sure you know what you're doing and you should be fine. So all you need is my permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) All you need to do is ask me on my talk page once you've got the required criteria met; that's how it always works. Since I'm the admin who deals with magic and curses you need to come to me, no other admin. I usually answer pretty quickly unless I'm asleep/out. There's no need for reviews or anything, really- don't make a review page, all you need to do is ask me. Also don't create it and then wait/ask for permission, that's against the rules. Anyway, go ahead, I've restored the page. However, God Slayer is just high-tier elemental manipulation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Hey Nearo. So, what I primarily do for property templates is get the base one and adjust colors, text, etc. But if you want to be a bit fancier, you can always ask another user if you can base your template around theirs. With the profile templates and character sheets, you might wanna ask Alpha, since he has one. Although I think it's called the "Slider." And the talk page template, you can copy and adjust from the top of my talk page. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol, you gotta ask me before you make any new Spirits. Don't worry about it this time, though, it's cool. Anyway, in terms of changes, I wouldn't use canon images or gifs, even if they display something unless it's using the characters involved. Other than that, it's not bad. Also I wouldn't use Memory-Make for anything spirit related, I'd just stick to Copy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a character with cursed spirit magic? Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ya Samael is the spirit I want, thanks for clearing that up so now I know to go to you to request a spirit. Go ahead, it's all good. Anyway, all you need to ask me for is Black Arts/Slayer Magic/Lost Magic/new types of Spirits. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Can u reserve Samael for me please and put Kai Akaime as its owner since that's the character that I am making that has cursed spirit magic?Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 08:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Like time travel is possible for like a minute or two. Also, an effect can expand outside the Personal Reality, just one really can't start outside of it. Does that help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Rp I'm a wikia vetern, and a returning one here. Want to Rp I need it to improve my old skills.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd just make it so that he can imbue his Crash Magic within his fighting style- since boosting the power of your attacks with magical energy is pretty much a basic function of magic. Also, for Demon's Eye, I'd just create a variant since it seems exclusive to him- but no, don't upload it onto the site. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) If you want you can use this Creator's Eye for your character and also read some Rps here before, so you can get a handle on it. We can rp after that.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Your basically right. Only there are rules like no autohitting. That is automatically landed hits on the target. Now that is case by case I don't mind it somewhat cause it gets boring avoiding every attack. We can rp sometime this week.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure that sounds fun. Also, I'm closing the S-Class slots of my guild. I really should make the majority of them cause it's my guild. Doesn't seem right to have others make the powerhouses for my stories. But regular characters sure go nuts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he can be as powerful as an S-Class just not one officially. Now maybe at a later date he/she can become one later. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't use the spells Nikolai uses for his Creator's Eye. Each user of it has their own style.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I get off work in 60 mins I'll start it if you want. Also, so you know Nikolai is in the class as the Four Kings of Ishgar.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll start it later, I had to stay at work. I'll link it to you when I start it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Your spells are fine as long as they don't use Curse Power or Cursed. Also, what would you like to expand on the Creator's Eye?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiooo. It's Copycat. Sure, go ahead in using Water-Make, good luck~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, is ok if Nikolai is better with his Creator's Eye than your character's, in the rp? I mean Nikolai has had over 100 years to develop it. He can activate it instantly and really presses the restrictions of it. Also, I was thinking the rp should have the theme God VS Devil. I mean Nikolai is called a God of Creation and your's epitaph is the Devil.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that works.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Page - Blank It was more an explanation than a warning, you're not in trouble or anything. I suggest using a sandbox if you're going to be editing very slowly. All pages need an infobox, short intro, and sections. Generally, I'll let people get away with missing one of the three (giving them a warning instead in the comments section), but your page had only one word on it, and thus it was an on-the-spot deletion. 21:36:19 Sat New Want me to start the rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) You don't need permission for False Demons, hehe. Anyway, for your second Curse, that sounds a bit powerful. What are its weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Gods and Devils, and it's your turn btw about your character's Creator's Eye. You can have it be any color or anything. It doesn't need tomoes, that is just Nikolai's.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I see. Well, does it have any other weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. Go ahead then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Creator's Throne is a spell that returns the damage you inflict by having light attack you in tiny explosions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And your character's Eye can still affect Nikolai. Just not directly as his in not as advance as Nikolai. However, quick attacks he can't undo if their affects are too fast to mentally overcome.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Your turn when you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:14, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It's whenever you have time. The talk pages have been acting up lately. Wasn't sure if you got my last message. It's when you have time no rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) What are the strengths and weaknesses of your zombies? Also, a spirit created by Zeref, I'm not too sure about that, it's not really plausible, I personally wouldn't do it. But any other evil wizard, I could see it. It's like how some people want Zeref to have taught their characters, Mavis is a special case I assume. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Generally it's assumed that a king of a race of spirits is as strong as the Celestial Spirit King, you don't really need to state it. Anyway, go ahead, for both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Graphine itself wouldn't really serve as an element, so no. Partly because going by an explanation, it'd be a sub-ability of a sub-ability, which'd be convoluted. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I don't think that "if the weapon is broken, the curse stops" is really a good enough weakness. I'd add something else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that works. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Slayer of Gods You can use them.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 23:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Was wondering do you have time to make your turn, in Gods and Devils?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn when you have time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And the God's Right Hand is spell that can cut well pass Crash Magic or even Concepts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and to better explain what I did. No my attack hasn't hit Korda yet. But it's like with a foot from him. Also the defense concept being cut only lasts for a few moments. If you want, you can write it was restored the second before the spell hits Korda. To make a defense spell. Or if you don't want it restored yet, can attack back, thus overpowering Nikolai's attack, and hurt him. But anything like shields, or even running away cannot happen for either Mage, while the concept is cut anything defensive is impossible.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, it will be my last post for today. I'll be on tomorrow if I don't edit anymore today cause if I do it will be much latter. Also didn't want to just attack Korda on every post. Makes for a better story that way. And to get a feel for Nikolai he is at least as strong as Brandis and could give August the strongest Spriggan known a run for his money.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, you can claim it. Also, when you do, wipe the whole thing and work from scratch, cuz yeah, it needs fixing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok first off, I don't care but wikia like the entire system not just FTF doesn't like messages deleted from talk pages. Like a paper trail kind of thing. Just some info so you don't get into trouble later. Also to stop Nikolai is rather simple make him lose balance from standing on Korda's chest. But he has "programmed" his God of the Moon spell to dispel any spell he can react in time to. So best bet, makes Nikolai fall backwards several feet. So he cannot use it in time. But if Korda goes around killing everyone. Well let me say it this. There is a reason he is considered at least as powerful as a Spriggan. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:57, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too :P Sure, go ahead. While I understand it, I'd also simplify how it works for other people, too. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Eh, 2016 is okay so far. Anyway, what other weakness would this magic have? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Mr.Nearo, It's Me again, I can't keep spamming in the comment section so, I'll just leave ya a message I just noticed that nobody has been wanting one of the keys so may i please, Take Samael,Malphas and Flamma and lilith?, I don't mind if there's a number capacity, Just if you agree. Thanks! CallMeFundanshi (talk) 08:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi I was the one who passed the massage just the moment ago~ lel Alsoooo.................... Help me and teach me how to make a blog please? Go ahead :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ello~ I added somthings in Lilith's abilities is it ok? Uhhh may i ask is there any roleplay ft in this place?CallMeFundanshi (talk) 04:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) CallMEFundanshi Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am making a new oc called, Mae Sakura, She will put the role as a villian, Can she please have belial's key? CallMeFundanshi (talk) 02:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi Go ahead with both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Solomon has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Nearo! Please teach me how to make magic, and kinda every basic of making page, Im sooo confusedd,, I don't know how but you can please teach me! CallMeFundanshi (talk) 07:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi RE: Fox Tail - Membership Ah yes, I don't mind having any young children in the guild! So yes he can join. As for the S-Class mage, I would rather we hold out on that for now. Still not sure what I want to do for them yet. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Feel free to fanonize Erik. Sorry for the late response :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, did I? Hahaha, sorry, so absent-minded recently. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Well besides just explaining of how he joins Occultus (it could be that Absalom approached him to give him a new home with beings just like him) than that is really it. I'll add him to one of the divisions that does not have a curse yet if that is okay. User talk:Primarch11 don't worry, ill change it so that instead the generals have to be demons, whether or not they are Etherious or formerly human, and even hybrids. User talk:Primarch11 RE: Heroes Hmm...so, let me get this straight. They're a select number of soldiers underneath the Magic Council (I was thinking seven?) who act as exemplar Mages due to the constantly shifting and (now) irreparable reputation of the Magic Council? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright. It sounds like a pretty good and innovative idea to me. You wanna stick with seven members? (I was thinking that since, well, the theme of the series is "7" lol.) Also, mind if I make a member? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't particularly know anyone at the moment, but if I get a hold of someone I'll let you know. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:34, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps a History section? As in, how they were formed? Besides that, it seems cool. Oh yeah, I'm working on mine right now. In addition, I don't think you should refer to other users' articles without their permission. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but. Oneof your pages beorn sasabe, the word young was missinga letter and i just tried to fix it and add the y. But it kinded of added where things onit. IT didn't mess the page up but I justwant to say I'AM SO SORRy that i touched your page. I was just trying to fix one letter. Your welcome and thanks for notbeing pissed off at me and i love the page of beorn sasabeand the beast soul: bearma. Very nice and cool. Will4race (talk) 19:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mind if I ask? where did you find beorn sasabe's picture and if so are their any other similar? Will4race (talk) 03:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Will4race (talk) 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ALso if i wanted to use the take over: bearman can i use it for a new character? Will4race (talk) 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember anything longer than a month ago generally lol. Define graphene. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Tbh I think it's a bit too specific; you could just make a Metal DS and use those two. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we aren't allowed to make Canon to Fanon characters in relationships. Things like mentoring and stuff can be exempted with a decent story, but anything like brothers, sisters, cousins, girlfriend, etc are a no. EDIT: Also, feel free to make Bickslow. He's a great character :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I can definitely help you there! For one, yes, he could potentially control more dolls. Additionally, he could probably increase his influence on other entities, controlling summoned entities, etc? (Not spirits, I'd dare say, but mostly magical constructs and inanimate beings summoned from things like Arc of Embodiment.) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:11, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, yo. Anyway, I would avoid it affecting living people, but other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:54, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, sure go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bixlow Sorry for the LATE reply. As for improving Bixlow's abilities, I think Ash about hit the nail on what to focus on. To be honest, Bixlow doesn't cross me as one with exponential potential, he won't grow like Natsu. I can't really give you anymore advice than Ash's, despite being a huge Laxus fan (the biggest on this site), I don't care that much for his crew. Sorry and I'm not bothered by any questions, it's cool. 05:57:45 Sat Go ahead for all of that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Feel free. :) And there's no genuine limit, but you shouldn't make too many, y'know? I'd prefer an upwards of like 5. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I made designs for the Cursed dress. that i wish to make. it's rather amatuer. but I;ll love to design it. x3 Message me if your interested in the designs CallMeFundanshi (talk) 09:19, April 6, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi hERE ARE THE DESIGNS. Took my an hour x3 Welp it's finish now. Gonna So do you like it CallMeFundanshi (talk) 12:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi Yeah, go ahead but if a maker of a fanon says that it wouldn't work then it wouldn't work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:55, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure. it all yours. :) Primarch11 Yeah they look good. Can't wait to see what spells you put in. User talk:Primarch11 Go ahead, but remove the cataclysmic parts, it's a bit much. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, nice to meet you! Of course you can add a character to Mayan Soul! It doesn't matter to me if it's an S-Class Diablo I would love to see your character! Just show me his page and I'll happily let him/her into the guild! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 15:52, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki I really apologize, I have noticed your message only today. For this remnant, I do not think there are other survivors. This is character which I devised mostly for roleplaying, so I am going to flash his backstory as much as I can without going much beyond that. Thank you a lot for the interest :). Hey Nearo, I think I created Diablo in May. Escanor is looking good! Is Heaven's eye his signature magic and is he active or semi-active at the guild? Thanks! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 23:59, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Diablo's Creation As soon as I looked back at Escanor's profile, I realised his signature magic was Stealth, lol. I'll add semi-active to his status. Not sure what year Diablo was created so I'll have to think about that... :) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 00:51, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Tamo'ei Garif First of all, I really thank you for the patience you have showed at reading my character. It took to me a great deal of effort of doing, so it's nice to see that worked, if for one person. I am very happy that you did like Tamo'ei, howerall. Onestly Aside for his Background, I actually thought my work was kind of lackluster in most area like the description of fighting abilities (especially compared to veteran editors like Perchan or Alpha Olphion): I'm glad you think it was a nice job! The part that I have enjoyed about your review was, without any dobut, the one about Tamo'ei backstory: ". Boy there was a lot to read here, which is unsual, atleast from my experience on this wiki. With that said, I enjoyed reading it. It was a detailed story that not only went through his origin and reason for why he's doing what he does now, but also goes through the characters thoughts and emotions through the story which I really liked. The reason for why I believe not that many put so much effort into their History is because they either don't always know what it actually is or that they simply prefer to build it from that point forward.... But again, I really enjoyed the history behind the character so extra points for that". Actually History was the part that I have enjoyed writing the most, even if it was the longest and most difficult one, and i have written Tamo'ei personality after describing what happened to him. I honestly think that a good character is defined mostly on what he actually does rather what he can only do. I have been visiting this site since 2011, and I have imagined hundreds of characters and enormous organizations each with different names and appearance. Yet I have posted almost none of them since their story felt always generic, without a unique spark in it, and I eventually lost interest in them. By thinking about the backstory of a single man whose life was marked by a tramautic event (even if one open to many different paths and resolutions) I slowly crafted a character I felt I could relate too, that kept my interest and will keep, I hope, the interest of other people. I do not know if I could write that much again, as for now I am in a period of vacation. Even then, I am proud of this little child of mine, and I hope he could fare well in the fields of RP. Then, for the bits you did not like: "mixes kenjutsu, Joseon era Korean style, Filipino Escrima with the acrobatic flares of Sylat and Kalaripayattu.." I like then it's a mix, makes it more unique in its own way but just the parts of mentioning styles that are, you know, real. i''n the Fairy Tail universe, Kalaripayattu isn't a thing for example.'' This would work out if you made these styles or look-alikes of them and then add them to his description". Here I actually undestand your complaints. However, I mentioned them to give the blade style of Tamo'ei more unique since I do not think (and, actually,I am not much interested in) I'm gonna describe every style in larger detail: I am simply not capable of distinguish the subtlest differences in every style. Plus, I've read a page from Perchan (Lisette Aznable), which I think is just as guilty of mentioning real-life swordsmanplay styles as I am (I can be wrong, of course). Still, i think that I am gonna add a link to them, something I could not since I don't practice well with Links of the new editor. Anyway, I am effectevely adding new powers to the Equipment section, so there is the possibility Tamo'ei may be slightly OP. Once it is all over, I'll have LastationLover5000 review my work, hoping I didn't break any rules. Anyway, thanks again for your explanation. See ya soon! (sorry, didnt realize I need to sign the answer...) Tabor gorilla (talk) 20:45, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, of course! But for a member to fit the Guild's main objectives, he/she should either: possess a desire to help and sympathize well with others, OR in the process of recovery from any devastation :) �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 09:53, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Escanor's page looks awesome! Well done! I'm going to push myself to make the pages for the Guild Master and 5 Pillars Of Diablo. Just keep up the good work! ;) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Okie dokie ~! -- �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 06:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) All right the guild table is all set up for your character, i was wondering though, what did you want to be listed for his magic? sorry, i forgot the signature... It's me anyways. Alvedrez (talk) 00:43, July 21, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez I'm always accepting members! Notify me when you've completed the character! And thanks for the compliment about Rei! My writing skill isn't the best so I don't expect or get them often. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:50, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Toveri War Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up that the Libertus will be taking part in the Toveri Vs Aeternum war that's coming up soon. I don't know the deadline for editing/making characters and the such as there has been no confirmed date as of yet but it's up to you if you want to participate. If I get details about the deadline, I'll notify you. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 12:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. You have permission to use Black Steel for those weapons. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:36, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Nearó, I got your message on my talk page. I'll format this message the way you did with your message to make it easier to understand :p First, it's good to hear that he's going to be a very big project for you, I'm delighted to be able to have one of your projects join my guild. Like your other articles, I'm sure it'll turn out great! I can't wait to see the end result! Second, the only way to learn how to roleplay is to roleplay! It's a daunting experience at first but all you have to do is ask, obviously you won't be able to join during this roleplay since I don't want you to rush your character just so he can take part but probably after this roleplay, we'll be planning on doing a guild-first S-Class Trials where you will be able to participate and engage in a valuable learning experience on roleplaying. Lastly, thank you for praising my work! Though I still have a long way to go! You deserved to be mentioned! Well that's all for now! See you around! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:54, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:34, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, that works. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Cain Hey Nearo, is it alright if I use Cain from the Cursed spirits? Thanks --Garlicfork (talk) 09:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC) No problem, don't worry about it. Thanks a lot! --16:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC)Garlicfork (talk) Layered Magic Seal Style is free use lol, sure go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:58, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure I'll put Ares as reserved for you. HoloArc (talk) 09:14, October 16, 2016 (UTC) New Character for Libertus Thanks you for your kind words! I take them to heart... and sure, she can definitely join the guild! I thank you for your co-operation and belief/enthusiasm for this guild, it means a lot. Anyway, on other matters aside... the Libertus S-Class trials are start in nine days, not sure if you want Cleo to take part, I'll post the full details on the announcement wall soon but we have a Libertus chat on Discord for easier communication between everybody between the guild and also where I post announcements and plans for the guild earlier than when I put in on the guild's announcement wall. The link: https://discord.gg/eCWSrSD And with that, have a good day/evening/night and good luck with the characters. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:59, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Excuse you? I really hope that you are simply using my article for a template or something, because let me tell you, I am not pleased to see all of this on your sandbox. HoloArc (talk) 21:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Jade Keys aren't really an official thing anymore, but they represented the Chinese Zodiac and were considered the Spirits of Time, or Aeon Spirits. They had unique keys and were basically the eastern equivalent of the western zodiac spirits. Hope that cleared things up a bit :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Hey Nearo! I would be glad to take this new character of yours into Diablo. What is he called, is he semi-active or active and what magic does he utilise? P.S. Did anyone on Discord tell you about the upcoming guild war between Diablo and Libertus? We have already started formulating the battle and flow of the story. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 10:46, October 26, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:40, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 11:32, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Heya. I can help you out. If you'd like, you could start off by copying my template to your page and adjusting some of the parameters to fit your username and such? Alter the colors and whatnot perhaps and then see what happens from there? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:47, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Also, next time please don't send me a wall of text - as an excerpt from the big red bold text at the top of the page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This was a magic question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) hey man im making a new character that utilizes a type of devil slayer magic, so i was wondering if i could join your guild Heya, Nearo. Feel free to reference Gray and remake/possess Libra. For the latter, just make sure you highlight how they obtained the key. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:46, November 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm actually not sure what our policy is on that. I generally defer such questions to Per since magic is her area, so ask her. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. 00:03:13 Tue Nine, just like Bradman. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:39, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Well im down with the idea but thats probably something u should ask an admin about since they made it clear that curse and magic are 2 different sources of power. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 22:50, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Here ya go! Also, your heading on your talk page spelled answers wrong. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:34, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, it's up to you what's better, really. But you'd need to explain how it's converted. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:37, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Hmm well how about this. Since my magic says it was created by demons to kill humans im thinking if lets say the Etherius taught normal demons to use it as a magic and then humans learned it from the demons. Kinda like a chain of events Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:47, November 23, 2016 (UTC) As for the strength i would say it doesnt matter but the Etherius who uses the curse version is more experience with it that they know how to defeat it or dispel it or something like that. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:54, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Awesome thanks Ripcordkill345 (talk) 20:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that sounds cool! We could do a story of their past. Send me a link of the character. Thanks Primarch11 Primarch11 23:53, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Cool i'll get to editing mine as soon as i can and just for a heads up i will use this curse in the futur when i start making demons cause i had a plan that involved my magic but got ruined when the admins said etherius couldnt use magic so this really saved me lol. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:48, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Not bad dude, but I think you should try and lower the number of curses he has. It seems overkill right now. Primarch11 19:39, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, the user's still around under a new name, and he's still a bit active, so no. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:24, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Arc of Horizon Yeah sure, feel free to use it. Good luck on your endeavor! --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 11:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:01, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's why it's free use lol. Go ahead, you can add whatever you want for your character onto it Per (This is my stage now!) 22:51, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Ell'o Funda. Here <3' ' It's been a long time and I'm currently editing the spirits that i own plus the characters i have. I think ' ' They are really uninteresting. The concept of a sealed spirit which i did with both Flammas and Lilith are ' Neverending loyalty. I thought of changing it. I like Lilith's character but it doesn't fit with that same with malphas. I would love to change their history, Personality and Maybe all the dumb things i did. :P ''' '''Also i would love to thank you for making me after a really long time, Still own the three of my babies <3 12:26, December 9, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi (talk)CallMeFundanshi PS. Can i call them my babies? :D Hey Nearo. I've heard your rather good at photoshop, and was curious if you could make an image for a character I'm working on. He would have an outfit similar to my character Altar, so that would be the base, and I would want him to have a more human appearance (no purple skin, possibly hair). If this is too difficult for you to accomplish, or I accidentally asked the wrong person, I'd understand if you couldn't help me. Otherwise, just message me if you need any more information. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Not quite what I was looking for, but I appreciate the hep regardless. Thank you for your time. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:53, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Probably because you could just do it yourself. Why are you removing categories? Some need to be there for the sake of wiki organization. 13:23:07 Fri Demon World Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:43, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I would be more then happy to make an event with your Event and i would like to help your group become stronger at some point perhaps afterwards. Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:51, January 7, 2017 (UTC) No problem! Give me a message when your ready! It's fine, but what will they be doing undercover? User: Primarch11Primarch11 22:57, January 7, 2017 (UTC) sure I'll let you know when I have one up. Hey Nearo~ Do you think I could make the Enforcer of Alikitasia for your organization? It may be a bit for me to make them though. Yesdemia 00:12, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:28, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Bosco Sure, go ahead. You can use it as much as you want. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:16, January 8, 2017 (UTC) The simple answer to all of them, yes. However, I think I should add a weakness to the last one and say that they're in sync with the connected ley lines within a 2-3 mile radius, just so it's fair. Yesdemia 01:46, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Also, you can use my version of ley lines if you'd like Yesdemia 17:21, January 11, 2017 (UTC) a demonic response. Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) To the answer to the first question: Mard Geer himself used Telepathy during the canon which is a known Magical power or at least somehow knows how to Mimic it. With him being an Eitherous so it's kinda a mixed bag topic since I don't know myself but I choice to think they kinda know both but prefer Curses and shun Magic out of a dislike for humans. Second works a Triumvirate between the three founding groups, Nightmare Wing, Tartaros (Six) and Occultus as a type of ruling bodies of the group. The reason why I added the sponsorship system was so that way, we can keep track of which group is a vessel to which main leading body. Admittedly I haven't updated it yet but I will look it over but rest assured it still active but myself and Six are currently working on other projects at the moment. Anymore questions please don't be shy. sure Per (This is my stage now!) 08:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Yeah..... One: thanks :) Two: That was old information that was there before Ash made the "Demons and Magics" rule. He said Black Arts are the exception though when I asked him during the time he implemented it. Anyways, retcons and shit call for me to make adjustments here and there, thus taking some stuff out is to be expected. Does that answer your questions? God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 19:21, February 4, 2017 (UTC) just convert it into a spell that takes influences from a dragon's roar, fully mimicking a dragon's roar is a bit iffy Per (This is my stage now!) 23:22, February 20, 2017 (UTC) making it a form of Transformation would work better Per (This is my stage now!) 00:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC) White Phoenix Slayer Go for it just don't make him/her too OP k? Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:30, February 24, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 06:43, February 26, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 05:42, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'm making an Etherious whose an undercover agent of the Occultus who infiltrated Purgatory, if that's okay? Primarch11 15:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Primarch11 I like my character to be an enforcer of Alkatisia. I'm about to post him. Primarch11 16:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean? Also, thanks for reminding me I completely forgot! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 20:07, March 14, 2017 (UTC) The Alliance System Knightwalker591 (talk) 23:56, March 14, 2017 (UTC) To break it down simply, the alliance is ruled by 3 major factions aka the Founders of the Alliance. You have to pledge allegiance to once of them and then they will let you join. In an RP sense, you are a vessel to their guild in return for your strength and loyalty in return, later on, should your guild feel threaten and attacked by saying the Rune Knights or other guilds then you can call upon the alliance to have them call up support. But should there be a major event with one of the three engaging a large enemy, they can call upon your guild to bolster their ranks with extra troopers to fight their enemy. It's a more of a give and take system... Knightwalker591 (talk) 01:12, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Me six and Primarch are the leaders, Nightmare Wing (me), Path Six for his Tartaros (Six) and Thirteen Demon Lords (Primarch). We do our own thing but when we need to unite together we can defend each other but generally we keep to ourselves What you have in mind? Primarch11 Primarch11 18:25, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sure I can have, C-Roy be the one to inform Absalom of it, so the Demon Lords are prepared. Primarch11 Primarch11 18:45, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I guess, but I would like C-Roy to participate in the battle. Who were you planning on having from Purgatory fight? Also when you mean clean out, do you mean like have some of the members of the Demon Lords killed? Primarch11 Primarch11 19:21, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I need sometime to think about who I might want to kill off then. Primarch11 Primarch11 19:42, March 15, 2017 (UTC)